Tú me hiciste Brujería - Cedric&Daphne
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Cedric decide disculparse con una señorita que su novia maltrató. Daphne está enojada por lo que va a practicar brujería en el novio de la loca que la avergonzó. - Escrita para el desafío relámpago de "Es De Fanfics"


**Daphne**

¡Genial! ¿qué podía ser peor que tener el cabello y uniforme cubierto por un líquido viscoso? ¡Oh sí! Que todo el alumnado del colegio en menos de cinco horas estuviera riendo y chismorreando a costillas mías. El lema de Hogwarts debería ser "Chismosos por siempre".

La estúpida Chang en su arranque de ira me lanzó sin motivo alguno lo que sea que estaba bebiendo, supongo que alguna poción para adelgazar y verse linda para su estúpido novio. ¿creía que por ser un año mayor que yo, no iba a hacer nada para recuperar mi dignidad? ¡Por Salazar! ¡Esto significa la guerra! Y me la iba a cobrar con creces.

— ¡Daph! — Mi hermana Astoria, de trece años ingresó al baño donde estaba duchándome (del tiempo que me encontraba en el interior ya podrían salirme escamas) de mi cabello no se evaporaba la terrible pestilencia — ¿Es cierto que Chang te dañó?

— Prefería hablar de lo que sucedió una vez seca y limpia, si no es mucha tu impaciencia, Tori. — Usé el tono más amable que podía.

Supo entonces que en la ducha no iba a decirle nada, por lo que se retiró.

Tendría que crear un plan, algo para vengarme de la estúpida, no había justificación para lo que sea que hubiera estado ocurriéndole antes de que me avergonzara. Nadie iba ridiculizar a la princesa de Slytherin. ¿Cómo herir a tu enemiga? ¿Cómo lastimarla? La respuesta era clara, usar lo que más ama en su contra.

Una vez lista y con el pijama puesto salí del baño. Mi hermana me esperaba sentada en la cama mientras jugaba con mi pequeño gato.

— Deja en paz a Romeo, si te araña no me haré responsable.

De inmediato dejó de halarle las orejas y la cola. — ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿tienes un plan?

— Algo así. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más ama, Chang?

Mi herma se quedó pensativa, me acerqué a mi querido Romeo. — ¿Qué podría resultarle molesto?

El maullido de mi gato, tenía sentido para mí; «Quítale al novio» Eso decía.

— Excelente idea, por eso te amo.

Tori me dió una mirada sarcástica. Desde luego que no comprendía que yo poseía habilidades para entender a mi bebé.

— ¿Qué dijo el gato?

— Voy a quitarle el novio a Chang.

Entonces ella sonrió —Excelente, y de paso ganas al novio más hermoso — Su grandísimo suspiro me lo dejó claro. — Es alto, se podría definir como extremadamente guapo con sus magníficos rasgos cincelados, su cabello es oscuro y ojos grises siempre parecen estar brillando como las estrellas tristes. Digamos que tiene un cuerpo bien construido y es fornido.

— Si tanto te gusta, tendré que pensar en otro plan...

Negó con la cabeza — No me gusta, yo solo tengo ojos para Draco. Además, Cedric tiene un gran defecto.

— ¿Cuál?

— Es mestizo.

Me eché a reír, no lo decía abiertamente, pero para mí el estatus de sangre jamás fue relevante.

— No te rías, pero de cualquier manera puedo hacer que él te mire sin necesidad de usar la amortentia. — Una sonrisa traviesa ilumina su rostro.

— ¿Así? ¿De qué manera? — Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ella empezó a jugar otra vez con Romeo mientras se hacia la desinteresada — Los hermanos Weasley tienen los mejores artículos de broma... ponte algo decente. Haremos un viaje a las cocinas y luego de obtener un _bocadillo_, verás todo lo que pueden ofrecernos.

— Pero detestan a los Slyther...

— No a todos. Yo siempre he sido dulce y buena con ellos. Soy una de sus clientes más frecuentes. Por lo que te ayudarán y además saben que tú no le hiciste nada a Chang.

* * *

**Cedric**

Destrozado, herido e insultado era la manera como podría definir mi sentir en este momento. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta este momento? Claro, ya recuerdo. Cho creyó que estaba mirando a una chica rubia de Slytherin, lo que ocasionó que le lanzase a la señorita algún tipo de líquido viscoso que estaba bebiendo. Cuando yo en verdad estaba pensando en acercarme a Potter para devolverle el favor de la primera prueba. Quien estaba pasando cerca de aquella señorita.

No tuve más opción que terminar con Cho, por creer que yo siendo un Hufflepuff puedo ser deshonesto e infiel.

Ahora estaba saliendo con _ramo _de girasoles que cultivé en clase de Herbología. Unos girasoles completamente muggles, pero que tenían su encanto. ¿Para qué necesito flores?

Mi sentido de la educación me dice que debo pedirle disculpas a la pequeña rubia de Slytherin. Los chismes en Hogwarts dicen que su nombre es Daphne Greengrass de cuarto año. A veces no comprendo cómo es que en el colegio vuelan más rápido las los chismes que el conocimiento. Sin embargo, por ser yo uno de los campeones de Hogwarts no se me ha metido en el chisme. Es injusto, en cierta parte fue mi culpa por no explicar a quién estaba observando.

Así que llevaba cinco minutos siguiendo como un ladrón a un par de chicos de Slytherin, para plantarme en la entrada de su casa, de esa manera esperar a que la señorita saliera y ofrecerle disculpas.

— ¿Buscas a Daph? — Preguntó uno de ellos, era un moreno casi tan alto como yo — Soy Zabini, Blaise Zabini y la chica a la que maltrató tu novia es amiga mía.

— Llevas flores ¿vas a disculparte? — El que hablaba era un castaño más bajo que Zabini — Theodore Nott, soy conocido de Daphne. Ella está con su hermana en el coro del sapo.

— Yo... ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Pregunté algo sorprendido.

— Cosas de serpientes — Ambos jóvenes se alejaron rumbo al campo de Quidditch, más tarde gritaron: — ¡Ten cuidado!

¿De qué iba a cuidarme? Al girar me estrellé contra alguien y caí al suelo sobre tal persona, mis girasoles terminaron en las manos de alguien.

— Primero los del coro se burlan de mí y ahora un gigante tropieza conmigo. — Era la voz de la chica rubia que estaba debajo de mí.

— Uy. Esa es una posición comprometedora, no sé que podrían pensar los jefes de nuestras casas si los vieran. — Era la voz de otra chica — Tal vez deba ir corriendo a informarles sobre esta indecorosa situación.

Me levanté y ayudé a la señorita rubia a ponerse en pie. Se quedó observándome, ¿será que tengo algo en la cara?

— Gracias. — Dice después de un largo silencio, ella es Daphne Greengrass, es hermosa — Lo siento, yo...

— Oh no, yo lamento lo ocurrido, debí fijarme...

Fue cuando ella señaló mi uniforme y el suyo, lo que me hizo notar que estábamos pegados por alguna sustancia viscosa que parecía una telaraña.

— Mis bombones cariñosos se destrozaron — Parecía estar entre afligida y aliviada.

Cuando ambos tocamos aquella viscosa telaraña para limpiarnos, yo sentí el deseo de besarla, sentir sus labios rosas y suaves sobre los míos. No era correcto, trataba de reprimir mis emociones.

— Me obsesiona la idea de que me beses... — ella lo dijo, no dejaba de mirar mis labios y luego mis ojos — Tus ojos están tristes y deseosos...

Dejé de escucharla, en verdad yo también sentía aquella _obsesión_ por besarla y estrecharla. Eso hicimos. Rápidamente nos fundimos en un abrazo y nos besamos. No es como si fuera nuevo en esto de los besos, pero me sentí tan feliz como si acabara de atrapar una snitch, fui a parar en las estrellas, sentía plenitud mientras nuestros labios y lenguas danzaban entre sí, conociéndonos más.

—¡Profesora Sprout! ¡Ahí están, mírelos!

Su grito hizo que nos separásemos.

—¡Tori! ¡me asustaste! — Daphne exclamó.

La telaraña había desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado en medio de nosotros.

Me encontraba en medio del limbo, aun así, quería disculparme— Ese beso...

—Tu mirada ríe. Me gustan tus ojos — dijo viéndome a los ojos — Lo siento Cedric, los bombones eran de Fred y George Weasley... yo...

— Tú me hiciste brujería... — Me sentía confundido — Pero me gustó. — El sonoro suspiro de la chica castaña me hizo observarla abrazando las flores — Ese ramo es girasoles es para Daphne.

— No lo merezco, yo quería venganza y demonios, estoy confundida... — Ambas salieron corriendo, dejándome enrevesado.

Bueno, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para cortejarla. Sonreí para mí. Fue un gran beso que deseaba volver a repetir.

Por ahí estaba pasando a quien andaba buscando el día anterior — ¡Hola Potter!

Este parecía estar distraído, así que iba a alcanzarlo para saldar mi deuda.

Fin.

* * *

Escrita para el desafío relámpago de "Es De Fanfics"


End file.
